The objectives of this project are to participate in the current and proposed protocols and addenda studies of the Cooperative Breast Cancer Group with the goals of improving the quality and rate of regression of women with metastatic breast cancer. Patients who have a high risk of early recurrence will be treated. Therapy will be hormonal and/or chemotherapeutic. Immunologic studies and esterophile protein studies will be performed according to the Cooperative Breast Cancer Group Protocols. Levels of pituitary hormones (growth hormone, prolactin, thyroid stimulating hormone, follicle stimulating hormone, luteinizing hormone) will be measured serially according to the particular protocol.